


你相信命运吗2

by Melissa1214



Series: 你相信命运吗 [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, 亀と山p
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa1214/pseuds/Melissa1214
Summary: 你相信命运吗2





	你相信命运吗2

补了很多卡咩和亚麻编年，现在写个06-16年的流水账加脑洞，基于资料编年。 

限定组合结束了，有点寂寞呢，在一起度过的这几个月大概是自己最放松的一段时间吧，拍摄时总是随心所欲的临场发挥，但是还好他都有接住我的任意球，大概因为是他吧，我总会变成很自然的状态，他也总会在我面前露出只有我才能看到的笑容，这点非常可爱，还会经常在片场夸赞我，我是个特别单纯的人，所以经常会因此情绪高涨起来，觉得又能为下一个场景好好努力了！他帮我拍摄的那些照片也好棒哦，能看到我不一样的一面呢。

在这个一生只有一次的重要成人礼也是和他一起呢，有时候真的会感觉到命运吧，并没有特意商量那天要穿什么服装，意外的穿了同款的和服呢，我写下了“辉”这个字，希望照耀自己的同时也能照耀周围的人。在那之后似乎工作都变忙了，毕竟我们是不同的组合吧，限定结束后工作上的接触就变少了，他有说要我多联系他呢，即使你没有那样说，我也会想见你的啦。但是私下的见面似乎成为了奢侈，只能在杂志隔空对话留言，屈指可数的几次似乎都是因为工作关系，合唱《青春amigo》。这首回忆之曲，每次同台都会有不一样的感受呢，可能随着年龄的增长，身边真的发生了很多事情，很多人走着走着就散了，也遇到了很多背叛，特别是发生那件事之后，我觉得自己似乎一夜之间长大了，在那之前似乎都还是个贪玩的孩子，真的该重新整理一下现在的朋友圈了，到底哪些是真正的朋友呢，这种时候我想到了他。以前和他相处的种种都渐渐的浮现于脑海，对我温柔的、包容的、崇拜的…他似乎从来没有参与过我以前喜欢的那些玩乐，有时会有一种孤独的感觉，谁是他最亲密的朋友呢？似乎从来没有听他在公开场合提到过。突然想走近他的内心世界，想到就去做了，马上搬去了他住的那栋大楼，我想，那就从靠近他开始吧。

明明住的那么近，却根本没有拉进彼此的距离呀，有点苦恼，工作太忙碌了，不管是他 还是我，15年马上就要结束了，正在国外拍摄的我，脑海中却在想着一年马上就要结束了，却连他的家都还没去过，完全没有进展呀，正在这时接到了事务所的电话，跨年时我们的限定组合要复活演出，当时真的非常惊讶、惊喜，真的很多年没有参加过跨年了，或许这是个机会。终于赶在最后一天以前回国了，给他一个惊喜吧，带着想见他的心情一下飞机就马上赶往东蛋了。

从他的眼里我看到了惊讶、惊喜还有一些我没有看懂的神情，没有太多时间叙旧，直接来到了舞台，没经过彩排，熟悉的音乐响起，歌词和舞蹈从脑海浮现，已经变成了身体的自动反应，看着台下观众们开心的笑脸和尖叫，原来大家依然如此的支持者我们，真好，唱到最后一句歌词时，感觉到他将头轻轻靠在我的肩膀，闻到了从他发间传来的香味，下一刻突然被一双手从背后抱住了，突然的拥抱让我的大脑有点当机，我不自觉的握住了放在胸前的手，内心一阵狂喜，这次感受到的尖叫让整个东蛋都觉得在摇晃了，虽然看不到他的表情，但是我能感觉到他的开心，原来他也和我一样一直在期待着复活吧。


End file.
